1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to webs of record members, tags, labels and method of making same.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following patent documents are made of record: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,727,055; 5,389,414; 5,833,273; 6,737,140; U.S. design patent application Ser. No. 29/186,393; and German Gebrauchsmuster G 92 16 694.6.